


Puppy Love [On Hold]

by OrangeOliver



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: BL, Dogs, Fluff, Gay, KingRam - Freeform, M/M, MaybeSmut?, My Engineer - Freeform, Phobias, Plants, Possibleangst, RamKing - Freeform, fears, slowupdates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOliver/pseuds/OrangeOliver
Summary: Can also be titled something along the lines of: The many times King notices Ram wants to get a dog, or the many times that Ram tries to help King with his phobia.----------King and Ram have since recently started living together, which comes with its ups and downs.Since one loves something that the other is terrified of, there are a few sacrifices that have to be made. ...Or do they?----------I've unpublished it on Wattpad, so it's on hold.I'm planning to get back to this once I've written either more chapters or completed the series completely.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter One

On their way back home, **_their home_** , one's footsteps slowed down a little. Of course, King noticed it immediately. He was always aware of every detail of his boyfriend. He quickly started to match his own pace to that of Ram's again, in the hope that the other won't get pulled out of his thoughts. 

King gazed at his boyfriend's face and following where the other's eyes looked afterwards. _Ah, we're walking past an animal shelter. Of course._ He let out a light chuckle as he looked back at his boyfriend's face. The other returned his gaze once he heard the sound, and raised his eyebrows as to ask _what's so funny?_ That only made King shake his head lightly with a smile. As he didn't get into it, they eventually picked up their pace again.

King rambled on about the plants that just got shipped in at his work, and how they're going to take care of them. About which soils they would use when they'd repot them, where they'd eventually plant them, and went into a lot more details. Ram just nodded and gave him a few smiles so now and then to let him know he's listening. 

That went on until they were almost at the apartment complex they lived in because King suddenly went silent and stopped in his tracks. A shaky hand of his reached for Ram's arm and gripped it tightly. Ram gave him a worried look and started to open his mouth to say something once he saw King's eyes fixed on something, but before he could even utter a sound, King pulled him in front of him. With the older man behind his back now, he started to look for the cause. His eyes landed on a person that walked their way. ...And that person held a leash with a dog connected to it. _That explains his behaviour._

Ram reached his free arm behind his back to hold one of King's hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He nodded at the person with a smile once they were close, seeing their slightly confused face. They just gave him a nod back and walked past them, not wanting to be involved with anything they were doing. 

After a minute had passed and the individual was far enough, Ram turned around to look at his boyfriend. At seeing that the other had his eyes shut tightly, he had a soft smile forming on his lips. "P'..." he started in a soft voice, receiving a small squeeze as an answer letting him know that the older one had heard him. "They're gone now." 

King slowly opened his eyes at those words and looked around him immediately. He let out a sigh of relief once he noticed that the threat was indeed out of sight. The relief that was displayed on his face quickly faded into embarrassment. Just because they were together for three years, and known each other for four, didn't mean that it got any less embarrassing for him. 

Ram quirked an eyebrow at him as he noticed his change of mood. He let go of the hand he was holding and placed it onto his boyfriend's face instead, forcing him to look at him. He stared at him for a few seconds, hoping that his thoughts came through on his face, but he soon decided it might be better to be clear about this. "You're okay, P', it's alright." He let his thumb stroke across the other's cheek as a form of comfort. 

Once he got a small nod in return, he pulled his hand back and pried King's hand off his arm with it. He offered his hand once he saw the small pout form on the other's face. King gladly took his hand, as it was still a rare opportunity to get in public, and intertwined their fingers. 

His embarrassment from earlier faded away, and a smile took its place when he looked at their hands. He gave their hands a slight swing before they started to walk the last part of their route towards their home. With his worries gone now that he's holding his boyfriend's hand, he's back to happily chatting about his work.


	2. Chapter Two.

It's been a few days since the last encounter, and King had a day off from work, _finally._ Which for him meant cleaning up their apartment, sorting out the last couple of their moving boxes for which they hadn't had the time earlier while waiting for Ram to arrive back home. They had already unpacked the necessities, like the things for the bathroom, kitchen, and their shared bedroom. But they had yet to unpack the boxes that contained their more personal items.

They were lucky that their apartment had two extra separate spaces that each fit them individually perfect. They could both personalize one of the rooms to their taste, without having to regard to other's opinion. That was one of the reasons why they chose this apartment because it is never easy to completely give up your personal space. And like this, they both had a little space to retreat to when needed, as they both valued that.

So that's where King was, in his own room sorting out where all his plants should be. He was happy, yet also felt a little guilty, when Ram had told him he could use this room. It was the room with the most windows after all. But it was also perfect for his plants, so he didn't feel too bad about it.

As he installed some Flora Forms on the windows, his mind started to wander off, making him pay less attention to his plants than he would've liked to admit. But no matter how much he tried to keep his focus, he couldn't help but think about his boyfriend. ...And about all the dog confrontations he's been having lately, when together. 

He gave his head a little shake as he didn't want to think about those creatures again. Those thoughts didn't only make him nervous because of the dogs, they also made him feel a tad guilty somehow, and he didn't like that.

In all honesty, King didn't know why he became embarrassed in front of Ram. He didn't use to be embarrassed about his phobia. He would do anything to get dogs out of his way, no matter what he had to do; he would jump on tables and scream for help without embarrassment. His safety came before anything else. It wasn't his fault he got scared of those critters after all.

Ram didn't do or say anything to make him feel embarrassed about it either, so he didn't get why he was like this since the past two years. The younger man had even helped him out in the times that he turned into a frozen statue due to the fear he experienced. He had been nothing but reassuring once he really found out about King's phobia. 

"What do you think, hm?" He asked softly to one of the cacti he had placed on his work desk. "What do you think is the cause of these feelings?" Only silence was what greeted him back, as usual when he talked to his babies.

He raked a hand through his hair with a small huff before he carefully patted his cactus between its thorns. "Yeah... You wouldn't know either, huh?"

King picked a glass spray bottle out of one of his boxes; he was almost done with unpacking all of his stuff. He walked towards their shared bathroom and filled it with warm water. A spray bottle wasn't something he used often. It was better to really soak your plants once in a while than to give them water at only the first two inches of the soil every day. It wouldn't reach the roots that way. The only use for the bottle he had was to help his plants get rid of possible dust mites, so that's what he'd be using it for now. 

He walked back to his plant-filled space and took a soft, but old, washcloth out of one of the boxes. It was his special plant washcloth. And with that, he went along all of his plants. He whispered encouraging words to each individual while he sprayed warm water on them and cleaned them with the cloth. A smile crept up to his face as he talked to, no, with his plants. It always felt like he had a full-on conversation with them. 

"I know I've often said this already... but you all really remind me of Ram." He said while softly rubbing another plant between his hands. "Or he reminds me of you guys." A chuckle escaped his lips as he said that. 

He suddenly heard a ding from his phone and took it out of his pocket. 

**Ram:** Am I really being compared with your plants again, P'? 

King quickly turned around to see Ram standing in the doorframe. He gave Ram a confused look before he actually noticed the change in his surroundings. The sun was already setting, he'd been in this room for most of the day already. 

"How long have you been back already?" He quickly placed the glass bottle and washcloth on his desk before walking over to his boyfriend. _Sorry plants, the rest of you will have to wait for a bit._

The younger held seven fingers up as his response. "Since seven?" King asked back while he looked at his watch; it was already half-past eight by now. He raked a hand through his hair and let out a huff once he received a nod back. 

"You looked deep in thought, didn't want to bother you." A half guilty, half shy smile was plastered on his face as he said it.

The older of the two ran another hand through his hair at that explanation. He couldn't prevent himself from letting out a soft chuckle, seeing his boyfriend's face. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?" He stared at the other's face for an answer, and he's been with him long enough to know what it said. 

He grabbed hold of Ram's wrist, dragged him out of the doorframe, and lead him towards the bathroom all the while complaining to him. "I can't believe you've been home for over an hour and you haven't even washed up or eaten anything. What have you been doing since you got back? Go take a shower, I'll prepare dinner." King told Ram as he pushed him into the bathroom. "And no, don't look at me like that. I don't mind, I haven't eaten dinner myself yet either. Let P' take care of you, na? I'll lay down some clothes for you on the bed."

And with that, King closed the bathroom door, leaving Ram not being able to have said anything back, even if he wanted to. The younger let out a soft sigh through his smiling lips as the door closed in front of him. He knew he had to oblige to the orders of his significant other, not that he minded. 

Once he stood under the shower, he started to think about the reason why he hadn't done so yet, _P'King._ He wanted to have helped out... But once he got back and found his boyfriend, he couldn't help but silently stare at him. Even after these few years, he still got starstruck seeing his boyfriend be so attentive to his plants and talking to them. Seeing him so in his element. But he also wondered what was bothering his boyfriend, he really looked deep in thought, with a frown displayed at his face sometimes. 

After he got dressed, he sauntered towards the kitchen and tapped King on his shoulder, letting him know he finished. The other acknowledged his presence with an "Oh, you're back?" while still cutting basil chiffonade as a garnish. 

Ram carefully took the older's wrist, trying not to startle him, and dragged it to his face after the other placed his knife on the cutting board. He was met with a curious gaze from the other before he planted a small kiss on his knuckles while he looked him in the eyes. 

"Coolboy..." After four years, he still called him by that nickname at times. "I love you too." King grinned at him before he placed his free hand on the back of Ram's neck, pulling him to his level. A smile formed on the younger's lips as he knew what awaited him. They both closed their eyes as King planted his own lips on those of his boyfriend, softly nipping at his bottom lip. But before things could get too heated, the older removed his hand from Ram's neck and placed it on his chest, softly pushing him away. 

"We shouldn't skip straight to the desert. Let's eat dinner first, hm?" King said with a grin before giving him a quick peck on the lips again as he saw the disappointment in the other's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I was mush after watching episode 10. They gave us more King and Ram content! I can die a happy man now, haha.


End file.
